Untitled Ezria
by DelenaAndEzria
Summary: I suck at summary's. Basically, Aria returns home from Iceland after.. something.. happens. Feeling upset and guilty, she finds herself at a bar where she meets a beautiful stranger :-) R&R (untitled until I think of a decent title). I can promise it won't be your typical Ezria story.


**So this is just a new idea for a story that I thought of. It's kind of short since its the first chapter. Sorry if this chapter's not great, I can assure you though that it won't be your typical Ezria story. Apologies for any mistakes. R&R, let me know what you think :-)**

* * *

Guilt. The feeling finally set in as the plane landed smoothly onto the runway. This was her fault. It was her fault they were back here. She had torn her family apart and there was nothing she could do about it. She dreaded the moment she would have to step outside into the small little town she had left so many years ago, and have to face her new reality.

Aria Montgomery looked around her as everyone started to get up, bustling around her as they gathered their luggage. She breathed in heavily, picking up her carry-on bag as she stood up, and followed her mother out of the plane.

She looked to her mother as they stepped outside, the dark circles under her eyes illuminated in the moon light. A new pang of guilt went through Aria as she realised she was the cause for her mother's new tired and sunken look.

The feeling only got worse when they had left the airport, and set off to their new home- realising that this was in fact going to be their permanent new home.

Aria felt her chest tightening and she knew she would have to get out of this car as soon as possible. No- she just had to get away. She knew her mother would start crying again once they were inside the house and Aria didn't think she could face it. The fact that her mother was so hurt and broken, pained Aria so much, and she knew that it would only get worse if her mother knew that this was technically Aria's fault.

Once the car had stopped, Aria practically leapt out of the door. She placed her bags inside of the door of the house and then muttered something to her mother about wanting to walk around the town for a bit. She wasn't sure if she had heard her, but she left anyway.

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, but felt herself subconsciously stop walking when she had reached a certain point. She looked up and realised that she had stopped outside a bar- a college bar to be exact. Perfect. The loud music and chatter that came from behind that door seemed to be exactly what she needed right now- a distraction, a place where no one would know or find her. Anything to make her forget about the events of the past week.

It was pretty late on a Friday night, which explained the fact that the bar packed; swarms of people dancing and large groups of people stood around, laughing and talking. Pushing her way through the sea of bodies, she found herself a seat at the bar and ordered herself a shot.

She didn't know how long she had sat there, or how much she had drunk, but the sight of a tall, curly-haired man caught her eye on the opposite side of the bar. At that moment he looked up, and catching her eye he smiled. She was considering going over to talk to him when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a tall man, probably around 21, looking down at her.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, smiling widely. She could smell the beer off his breathe and could tell he was probably drunk. She looked around him, searching for the curly-haired man, but realised disappointedly he was gone.

She looked back to the other guy and shrugging, she accepted. "_Might as well have some fun_," she figured.

She danced with the guy for a few minutes, but when he started to move closer to her, she ducked away from him and started move back towards the bar- she really wasn't interested. She had almost reached the bar when she felt someone grab her arm. Assuming it was the drunk guy, she angrily spun around to say something but stopped when she saw the curly-haired guy from before staring down at her.

"Hi," she managed say to him, feeling herself start to blush under his stare.

"Hi," he replied, smiling now. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. My names Ezra."

"Yeah, I'm just after moving back here from Iceland," she explained, "this is my first night back."

"Iceland," he repeated, sounding impressed, "I've been there a few times, beautiful place."

"Yeah it was," she said, starting to get a little uncomfortable having to talk about Iceland. She was here to forget about that place. She quickly changed the subject.

"So do you go to Hollis?"

"Just graduated actually. I'm starting my first teaching job here in Rosewood," he said, grinning. "What's your major?"

Aria felt her cheeks redden. She had forgotten she was in a college bar. "Oh um, I'm leaning towards English.."

_Not entirely a lie_, she supposed.

"No way, that's what I'm teaching!" Ezra exclaimed.

"I write too," Aria told him, not sure why she was telling him this. "But its mainly just for me."

"Wow, you write too? I'm impressed," he said. "The fact that it's just for you, not for anyone else, proves that it's pure passion. I'd love to read something you've written some time."

She looked at him in surprise. He'd actually want to read something she'd written?

"You'd really want to?" asked, the shock evident in her voice.

"Of course," he said. "You're smart, you're beautiful, you've travelled; I'd like to know more about you."

"I'd like to know more about you too."

Aria wasn't sure what made her do it, whether she was just drunk or wasn't thinking straight, but she felt herself starting to lean in towards him and before she knew it, her lips were pressed against his.

Almost automatically, his lips began to move rhythmically with hers. She reached to put her arms around his neck, her hands getting lost in his brown curls.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

She eventually pulled away, breathing heavily and staring up into his bright blue eyes. She smiled.

"I'm Aria, by the way."


End file.
